


Rolling Thunder

by shadow_faye



Series: Fraxus Week 2015 One Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fraxus week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_faye/pseuds/shadow_faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed decides to take a walk as a thunderstorm hits, leading to an unexpected meeting with his Dragonslayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Fraxus week work. Enjoy!

Freed sighed closing the book in his lap. He'd been trying to read the same sentence for the past three hours. It was no use, there was no point trying to concentrate in the Blue Pegasus guildhall. Between Eve and the other two flirting with every girl who walked through the door and Bixlow's dolls flying around the room, he'd never be able to finish the book. It seemed like ever since they'd joined Blue Pegasus his concentration was shot, at Fairy Tail he'd been able to concentrate during even the worst of brawls. 

He frowned putting the book on the table beside him slipping out the door quietly walking outside. He glanced up at the sky slowly seeing the storm clouds forming above him. He felt a small smile spread across his face. Weather like this always made him think of Laxus, and it'd been months since he'd seen the lightning Dragonslayer. They'd all joined Blue Pegasus together a week after Fairy Tail disbanded. They hadn't joined because they'd had a particular fondness for the guild, they had to join a guild to remain legitimate wizards. Laxus was determined to keep their little group together in order to protect them. It'd been five months since Fairy Tail dissolved and while Laxus was out on jobs avoiding the guildhall most nights, he stayed close in case they needed him. 

Freed stepped under a gazebo as the rain started looking back at the guild. No matter how long they were members of Blue Pegasus it would never be his home. The guild members cared about each other, but they weren't his family like Fairy Tail was. 

He jumped as a crack of thunder sounded above him and laughed to himself. He was a member of the Thunder Legion, thunderstorms shouldn't shock him. 

"Ever would never let you live that down," a rough voice said behind him with a laugh. 

"Laxus!" He cried out turning to him quickly.

Laxus smirked a bit wearing his trademark coat, lightning sparking around him in the rain.

"You came back early."

"I'm useless in weather like this, my magic is too unpredictable," he said sitting down on the bench. 

"I would have thought it'd make you stronger."

"It does, but I can't control it, took much electric in the air."

Freed smiled a bit looking at him as he sat beside him. He'd missed Laxus more than he cared to admit. It'd been over a week since he'd seen him. 

"I see," he said lamely, Laxus had that effect on him. He couldn't think clearly when he was close to the Dragonslayer. 

"Your hair is standin' up," Laxus said laughing. "You must be sittin' too close."

Freed frowned running his fingers through his hair, but he didn't move. Laxus smiled slowly leaning back.

"I'm glad you're back. Being here just doesn't feel right. At least when you're here it feels more like home."

"Yeah, well, we can't help that the old man disappeared."

"Still no word?"

Laxus shook his head quietly and Freed put his hand on his gently. Laxus looked over at Freed slowly giving his hand a small squeeze. Freed grinned putting his head on Laxus' shoulder. They had these moments between them that felt like they were more than best friends. They never spoke about them and Laxus knew it wasn't fair to Freed, but he'd never given it much thought before. Everything with Freed always felt so natural. He could be himself with the rune mage and Freed would accept him as he was, flaws and all. He never expected more than what Laxus could give. It wasn't until they joined Blue Pegasus and Ever had called him out on it that he even considered what it meant.

"It's not fair to him Laxus," she said. "You either need to make a move on him or let him go so he can move on. Dancing around the subject and keeping him dangling on a string is just cruel. Freed deserves better than that." 

Laxus looked down at Freed's head on his shoulder and smiled a bit. Yeah, Freed definitely deserved better. He certainly deserved better than a Dragonslayer who couldn't protect his own team from one Tartarus member. But Laxus wasn't willing to let him go. He meant to damn much to him.

He reached down putting his finger under Freed's chin, tilting his head to look up at him. Freed blinked, looking at Laxus, sea green eyes clouded in confusion. 

"You okay Laxus?"

"Yeah, just missed ya."

Freed's cheeks turned pink as he grinned slowly.

"I missed you too." 

"Course ya did," Laxus said easily, running his thumb over Freed's cheeks. 

Freed leaned into it slowly, his mind racing. Laxus and he had always been close, but Laxus had never been this affectionate. 

"Laxus, what's going on?" He asked softly. 

"I..." Laxus sighed trying to find the right words before shaking his head irritated. 

"Laxus?"

"I've been thinkin' about us."

"You have?"

Freed's heart started racing. He couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying, could he?

"Yeah."

"What about us?"

"Freed, damn it, don't make me say it," he growled. "You know I'm no good at this stuff."

Freed felt a silly smile start to spread across his face. Laxus was really going to make that leap, he couldn't be imagining the slight pink to the Dragonslayer's cheeks. 

"I kind of want to hear you say it..."

"Tch." Was all the Dragonslayer said before pulling him in for a slow kiss, erasing any doubt in Freed's mind about Laxus' intentions.

"O...or not. That's okay too," Freed sighed softly as Laxus pulled back with a smirk, the thunderstorm raging around them. Freed found he didn't care as Laxus pulled him in close.


End file.
